1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known technology that an output destination may be determined based on information extracted from output data such as print data, and the output data is output to the determined output destination.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2013-008353 discloses the output destination of a printer is determined based on user information extracted from a print job and a predetermined sorting condition defining an association between a user and a printer.
However the amount of data for the sorting condition increases based on the above Application No. 2013-008353 because all of the association patterns have to be registered.